


Sweet treason

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron will discover that some enemies are not that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet treason

**Author's Note:**

> Pinch hitted for the pairing, not that I mind such wonderful boys. Thanks to misbehavingmom (at LJ) for the beta work

Every student, except the Slytherin’s of course, cheered as the Gryffindor team left the Quidditch pitch after they just won against Slytherin’s. Students patted Ron on the back as he walked past them, telling him how well he played, and how talented he was.

They were just about to enter the locker room, when a group of poor losers interrupted them.

“Was your so called skills hand-me-downs’ as well?” The blond Slytherin said as he stepped in front of the Gryffindor locker room door, blocking their path. “You surely don’t believe you’re that talented, do you?”

Ron was in no mood to allow a Slytherin destroy his victory, especially not when the Slytherin was a Malfoy as well. “It’s better than having my daddy buy me a spot on the team; at least I earned my spot fair and square.”

Everyone could see that Draco was not amused. “At least my father can afford me. I heard that you’re only born because your mother wanted a girl.” Ron has learned to live with the taunting, but he would not allow the spoiled brat to say anything bad about his parents.

“I'm guessing you don’t have any siblings because your parents feared they would end up broke if that kid should be as spoiled as you. Tell me, have you ever caught the snitch against Harry? I mean, a Hufflepuff did it. I'm guessing the worst thing for you is to know that a Weasley can block out a Slytherin Quaffle.” He chose to end his sentence there, knowing all too well Draco did not like being reminded about his failure.

He knew he won when Draco was about to physically hit him. Luckily for him, Draco turned and walked away with the last of his dignity. The Gryffindor team cheered when they realized they had won against the Slytherin’s, twice in a single day.

*

Ron thought winning against Slytherin must be the best thing that would happen that year. Student were still congratulating him weeks after the victory, which he appreciated.

Proudly he walked through the school towards the Gryffindor common rooms, when he was stopped when a Slytherin blocked his path. “Move,” Ron said, but the boy continued to mirror Ron's movements, hindering Ron from getting past him. Angry, Ron grabbed Zabini's school robes, only to regret it when Zabini somehow freed himself before roughly pressing Ron against the wall.

“Release me,” Ron spat as he tried to unfasten the hands on his shoulders, unsuccessfully.

“Relax,” the other boy said. “I just want to congratulate you on your victory.” Ron did not believe him, especially not since he was pinned against the wall, by the surprisingly strong Slytherin.

“Normal people don’t attack others when they want to congratulate them.” Zabini slightly released him, but not enough for Ron to escape. “So, where are the congratulations? I have better things to do than to stand here, pinned against the wall by a Slytherin.”

“Oh really?” Zabini said with a tone that made Ron nervous. “Oh well, congratulations on the victory against the Slytherin house, as well as against Draco after the game.”

Ron eyed him suspiciously; no Slytherin would be disloyal to his house for a Gryffindor without planning something. Quickly he looked around, wondering if another Slytherin would jump out and attack him while Zabini pinned him against the wall.

“If Malfoy heard you now I’m sure he would rip your head off; you do know it’s treason to congratulate an enemy?” He must have said something amusing, because Zabini smiled.

“Then we better hope he won’t hear about it.” Ron was slightly confused, as well as uncomfortable.

Ron admitted he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer when it came to human emotions, but he was absolutely sure Zabini's behaviour, and smile, was not innocent. His look reminded Ron of the look girls gave him after he joined the Quidditch team, seducing looks.

“I think I need to go,” Ron said as he tried to pull himself out of Zabini’s grip. He knew that if he really wanted, he could fight his way out of Zabini’s grip, but something kept him from doing so. Maybe it was curiosity, or fear, but he wanted to see what Zabini really wanted.

“Are you sure you want to leave?” Zabini asked, sending shivers through Ron’s body.

“No,” Ron said, braver than before. He might not be expert when it comes to flirting, but there was no mistake when it came to Zabini’s behaviour; he was trying to seduce Ron, and he didn't mind it.

Zabini smiled, before seductively leaning up against the wall. “Have anyone told you how well you look in Quidditch gear?” Ron’s face heated up, and probably turning as red as the Gryffindor house colour. “I also love the way you move while blocking those goals.” Ron was barely able to breathe as Zabini moved even closer.

“Really?” Ron asked; his voice uneven.

Smiling, Zabini ran a finger up Ron’s arm, until he reached the collar of Ron’s shirt. “Really,” he said while staring at Ron, who feared his feet would give in anytime soon. “The way you move, while gripping your broom, tightly.” The finger that trailed Ron’s arm was now travelling down Ron’s chin, until it reached his parted lips. “And the way you smiled every time you blocked the Quaffle.”

Slowly Zabini leaned closer to Ron's, which Ron didn’t object to. Zabini’s soft lips brushed against his; their breath merged together before they took a deep breath, preparing themselves for their first kiss.

The way Zabini softly teased Ron before fiercely kissing him, melted Ron’s brain until he would gladly do anything Zabini asked him to. But he didn't have to do a single thing, not while Zabini claimed his mouth, slipping his tongue between Ron's lips until Ron was sent into a mindless ecstasy.

Gripping Zabini’s arm for strength, Ron cried out in pleasure. He had never experienced a kiss to be so intense, not that he had kissed many guys before to know for sure. All he was sure of, was that there was something between himself and the Slytherin which he couldn't explain.

When Zabini finally pulled away, Ron wanted to complain, but knew there would come other times where they could do more exploration, unless this was all the Slytherin wanted.

Looking at the dark skinned Slytherin through half opened eyes, Ron could see him smile. “What happens now?” Ron asked, fearing it might all just be a game to humiliate him.

“I think you know what happens now, unless you want it to end.” Ron wasn’t sure if it was a question or not, but he shook his head. “You have another Quidditch match this Saturday, what do you say that instead of heading towards the locker room, you wait for me on the second teacher’s tower. When everyone are gone I’m sure we can have some fun.”

Ron nodded, loving the idea of secretly meeting him somewhere exposed. Blaise kissed him one last time before he left. All Ron could do was to stare at the Slytherin, wondering why he showed such an interest in him now. Hopefully it was no game, because Ron could not take being teased for too long.

Thinking about the kiss, he headed towards the Gryffindor tower, hoping his hardness would calm down before he reached the portrait.


End file.
